I Promise
by FilthyFictions
Summary: Randy and Clarity (claire) have been Dating longer then the can remember but will some horrible news tear them apart?
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Mr Orton." Claire said as she walked through the Orton's living room to Randy's room. As she walked in she noticed Randy's room had been completely trashed things had been thrown every where. She followed the path of destruction to the opposite side of the room, she stepped out on to Randy's boulcony starting to worry when she saw he wasnt there.

She looked down the yard finally spotting him on a log with his back to the house, something was wrong.

She sat down softly next to him putting her hand on his arm. "Are you alright?"

"Not really." He said wrapping his arms around her, it was the only thing that made him feel better.

"What happened?"

"The Marines called." he said. "I'm being called to boot camp."

"What, can they do that?" Claire cried, "You're only 18, they cant."

Claire looks Randy in the eyes.

"When?" She asked.

"Wednesday." He said lower then a whisper.

"No." Claire snapped standing up. "No, they cant do that, they cant take you away from me." she yelled storming off.

"Claire angel," Randy yelled walking after her.

Eventually he caught up.

"I dont want to go, I didnt want to sign up, The last thing I want to do."

He pulled her in to him.

"Just dont leave my side until I go." he begged.

The next night Claire was holding Randy in her arms.

"I dont blame them for wanting to take you, your amazing." She kissed his forehead.

"I dont want to know how to kill people." he sighed.

"I know, but, you dont have to use it for evil." she said softly.

"I dont reallly want to think about it." he said rolling over on top of her.

"Either do I." She kissed him. "but I dunno I just feel maybe we have too."

"Nah, we dont,"

"what, type of girlfriend would I be if I didnt make sure your alright?"

"Claire you're the best girlfriend in the world." he said tucking her hair behind her ears. "but I am pretty clear in my head." he said regretfuly. "When I go, i'll miss you, more then anyone, or anything." he told her. "But when I get back, you'll be 18, I am already 18, when I get out I want to marry you." he had so many words to say but didnt know how.

Claire ran her hands through his hair tears running down her face.

"Dont cry Clarity." he said wiping her tears away.

"Every year, since I have lived here you want to know what I wish for on my birthday?" She said through tears. "Every time I blow out my candles?"

"Of coarse I what to know."

"I wish to be hugged by Randy Orton, before we were together, just one hug, and over the years we've been together, just one more."

"You'll get a million more." Randy moved so he was holding her thinking to him self how much he loved to wrap him self around her.

"Every shooting star, every time an eyelash fell out, its all I want." she paused and smiled. "So some times a kiss or a something else but you're all I want."

"I'm coming back," he said softly.

"I havent been with out you since middle school."

"I know."

The night before Randy left Randy, his family and Claire were having dinner.

"I am so proud of you for what you are doing son." Mr Orton said proudly, Randy and Claire looked each other in the eyes. "Take's a real man to do something like this."

Claire stormed out.

"Dont go after her." Mr Orton demanded.

"She's upset dad."

"spend some time with your family for a while."

Randy paused for a second taking a deep breath.

"Claire is as much family as you are, her heart is breaking right now, she is actually going to miss me,"he started.

"We're all going to miss you."Mrs Orton told.

"I'm not doing this, Claire needs me." he said storming to his room.

As he walked in to the room the image he saw broke his heart. Claire was curled in a ball in the corner of the room balling her eyes out. He walked over and pulled her in to his arms.

"Please dont go." Claire begged after calming down.

"Claire i-"

"I know you have too."

later that night Randy and Claire were looking through their year books.

"You've always been cute." Claire said as she saw pictures of Randy through out the book.

"i know." Randy laughed. "We both have." he smiled.

"Look at that one haha, we got busted making out."

"I remember we got a detention."

"That was my like 16th birthday." Claire laughed

"Oh, before I forget." Randy said shooting up getting a box out of his drawer walking back over sitting in front of Claire.

He opened the box and held two rings in his hands.

"Um -"

"no i'm not asking you to marry me. . ." he paused. "Yet." he smiled.

"Then what?"

"Promise rings. They're usually for virgins."

They both laughed.

"I got them a few months back but was waiting for your birthday to make promises to you."

"What did you want to promise me?" Claire smiled.

"So many things, I though about writing a song, until you told me I couldnt sing, I was going to talk to one of your friends and figure out some elaborate way to tell you."

Claire smiled at Randy's nervousness.

"I promise that I will always love you, no matter where I am, what you look like, I promise to always be the one to take care of you. I promise to hold you in every storm. I Promise when we have little Claire and Randy's i'll hold your hand through the pain, I promise, you will always come first. I Promise that when we're 60 and you need a hip replacement from all that cheerleading you do I will carry you were ever you need to go, I promise, when you die, i'll be in the same place 30 seconds after you."

He wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I promise to write every day, and tell you good night. Every night." he paused looking down then back in to her eyes. "But mostly I promise to always be the one who you can talk to, who you can trust, who you can rely on, to be the one who's love you wont need to count on because it will always be there. I promise to be your best friend."

"stop making me cry." Claire whined.

Randy took her hand and put the ring on it.

"My turn." Claire smiled. "I promise to miss you while your gone, wish to see you on my birthday, come and visit you while you are away, write, even though I may not send them but I will write to you, I promise to be by your side, for the rest of your life, I promise to hold your hand when you need me too, wipe your tears." She laughed a little. "I promise to wash your stinky cloths when we get our own house, I promise to kill any other woman who looks at you the wrong way.. I promise to look at the sky that is the same all over Missouri and talk to you when ever your not by my side, I promise you every thing you promised me." She paused, "Except carrying you, if you get a hip replacement that is your problem."

They laughed.

"I promise that what ever I have is yours, I promise to never fake it."

They laughed again.

"I promise to always be here for you to hold or be held by, I promise that I will become your wife, I promise to never burn toast or kill our children, there are so many things to promise. I promise to be the person who will always laugh at your jokes and tell you the truth even when I dont want to, I promise you are the only person I would ever die for. I promise, no matter what, i will always find a way for us to be together."


	2. Chapter 2

Part two

"Claire." She heard Mandie call."Faerie Clairey." she called as she walked in to Claire's room. "Thank god I though I was going to find Randy naked." she laughed, "What are you doing under the covers? It's a million degrees out." she said pulling the covers. "What's wrong?"

"Randy." She cried.

It had been a two days since Randy had gone, Claire didnt see the point of moving.

"What did he do?"

"They took him,"

"What the hell?" Mandie hadnt seen Claire or Randy for almost two weeks now, not even a phone call, what the hell had happened.

"The Marines, they called and he had to go to boot camp."

"Claire" Mandie sighed, pulling her friend in to her arms.

Two weeks later Claire hadnt left her room, she had barely eat and Mandie had barely left her side.

Claire got woken to the phone ringing. She looked at Mandie who was still sleeping.

"Hello?" she said sleepishly.

"Hey pretty girl." she heard her mans beautiful deep voice say.

"Hey baby, how are you are you ok?" she said sitting up in her bed.

"I'm fine, how are you?"

"i'm getting better." she told.

"I love you my beautiful princess."

"I love you too my handsome prince."

"Hey, did you know that you can call and leave me messages and I can get them every morning and night when I check in." he told.

"No I didnt know that." Claire sighed. "but I dont think it would go down too well if I called three times a day just so they could tell you I loved you."

"I wouldnt care, their all jerks."

"Are you not liking it?"

"No I hate it, its like jail." Randy said sadly.

"awwh, babe."

"So Mandie called and left me a message." Randy in formed her.

"oh." Claire said looking Mandie, who was now awake in the eyes.

"You cant do this to your self Claire."

"I know bu-"

"I am having enough trouble being here, I need to know you're alright,"

"I am alright."

"Really angel?" Randy asked. "when was the last time you ate?"

"Randy."

"I love you angel, but I cant take you not being ok," he paused. "It's summer, go enjoy it."

"I dont know how." she told. "every thing I do is with you."

"Thats not true, you always hang out with Mandie and Ajay." he reminded her. "Go lay by the pool and get an amazing tan so I can enjoy your body when I get home."

Claire smiled when she heard one in Randy's voice.

Two months later, Claire opened her eyes to an empty room. She remembered the wish she made at 11.11 the night before, just to see Randy, it wasnt to much was it?

She forced her self to get ready and make her way to the St Louis coffee shop were her group of friends met every week end or holiday, considering it was holidays and they had now completed highschool the met there everyday.

"Happy Birthday." Ajay cheered running up and hugging her soul sister.

"Thanks."

After while the group had wished her a happy birthday and made her cry with all the nice things they had to say about her.

"Alright so, I think every guy in the school is jealous that Randy got you." Mike laughed.

"And theres the sore spot," Claire sighed as she held back tears.

"Sorry," Mike said hitting his forehead. "he's doing a good thing."

"he hates it there."

"are you aloud to go see him?"

"I dont know," she wined, "i just wish there was something I could do, just to make him a little happier. " Claire said in frustration.

"He could always go AWOL." Alex suggested.

"What?" Claire snapped.

"AWOL my father used to always say he would do it." Alex told, continuing when he noticed Claire wanted to know more. "Away with out leave, its like running away, if you went and got him then left Missouri, it should be pretty easy."

"Awwh, so what, he just walks out?"

"Pretty much."

Claire grabbed Alex's face and kissed him running out.

The next day Claire walked in to the compound's main building. The sounds of a near by gun practice made her nervous.

"Um hi I wanted to see Randy Orton." she said nervously.

"Just one moment, and you are?"

"Claire, His girlfriend"

they went throught a security check, being frisked and they made sure she knew all Randy's important details.

"alright, just wait by the door over there." the lady smiled.

She waiting smiling as she heard his name called over a loud speaker, she looked around the room she noticed a wall of photos she looked through them and found a photo of Randy in his military out fit. She reached up and took it down looking at it, when she was sure no one was missing she put it in her hand bag.

"I saw that." She heard as arms went around her.

"Hey." She cried hugging him.

"What are you doing here." Randy asked pulling back.

"I came to see you." she told him

"You should have warned me."

"If I warned you it wouldnt be a surprise."

he held her waste then kissed her, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back almost fainting as the most amazing feeling in the world, being in his arms.

Randy took her back to their sleeping quarters where they met with Randy's sargent, who gave him permission to take Claire some where nice.

While Randy was cleaning him self up Claire got some of his things from his drawers. Like his photo of them, his watch, and some other important things.

Not to much later they made their way to the car. The drove for a while before Claire pulled over.

"There is this really nice re-"

Claire jumped on top of Randy and started kissing him like her life depended on it.

"I cant believe it was that easy." she said excitedly. "Alex was so right." she cried kissing him again.

"I kno- Wait what?"

"I'm kid napping you." she said hugging him.

"What?"

"Well it's not kidnapping, but, well." Claire started talking really fast about planes, and love, and her birthday.

"What are you talking about." Randy laughed holding her face still so he could look her in the eyes.

"I dont remember what Alex called it, its like when you leave the army and your not supposed to." she said quickly and nervously.

"AWOL?"

"You know what it is?"

"Yeah, I have been thinking about it for a while, mostly yesterday, but still a while." he laughed.

"I have two tickets to Vegas." she laughed.

Randy grabbed her shoulders.

"Are you serious?" he laughed.

"I promised you that I would always find a way for us to be together." she smiled.

A week later in Vegas, Randy and Claire hadnt let go each other for more then three minutes.

"So I saw there was a wedding chapel across the road." Randy said rolling over on to Claire.

"Really Mr Orton." she smiled so proud of what she had done to get him away from the marines.

"So I say we should go get married." he smirked.

"Really?"

"Well you did kidnap me, its the least you could do." he laughed.

Before they knew it they were married. Both laughing as they walked out of the lame wedding chapel. When they got back to the motel Randy carried Claire over to the bed.

"Imagine what my dad would say." Claire laughed.

"haha, imagine what my dad would say more." Randy said like a four year old.

There was a knock at the door.

"Hold that though Wife." he said kissing her forehead.

"hurry back husband."

Randy opened the door he knew as soon as he saw them.

"Randal Orton?"

"Yes." he said regretfully.

"Is Clarity Cena here?"

"What do you want with Claire?" Randy snapped suddenly definsive.

The officers pushed their way inside. Hand cuffing Randy and reading him his rights.

"Randy?" Claire cried.

"Clarity Cena, you are under arrest for harboring a fugitive." the officer in formed her, reading her her rights.

"You cant do this, we committed a crime in Missouri." Claire yelled.

The officers ignored her putting her and Randy in the back of a police car.

"We knew this was illegal babe."

"I know, I just, I dont know, we've been married like an hour." she said leaning her head on his shoulder.

An officer went at sat in front of the cop car.

"So you just got married?" the cop sighed.

"Yeah, you ruined our honey moon." Randy snarled.

"A mordern day bonnie and clyde." The cop laughed.

"Yeah, we never killed any one." Claire snapped rolling here eyes.

"y'all almost killed your parents with worry." The cop told them.

"So what are you going to do to us."

"We're going to drive you back to Missouri and let the Marines deal with you." he laughed turning his back on them buckling up driving away from the hotel.

"Hey Randy." Claire whispered.

"I'm sorry."

"we both did it angel." he said kissing her forehead.

The next day the arrived in St Louis, they gave their statements and were put in a room with their lawyers their parents and a judge.

"We're not criminals." Claire said when the judge asked her to speak. "I love him," she told. "i mean we got married in Vegas, no girl ever wants that," she paused and looked at Randy. "You know but I did, I didnt care, I just wanted to be with him." she felt butterflys in her stomach, "but the main reason I did it is because i'm pregnant."

Suddenly it felt like the air had been sucked out of the room. Claire looked Randy in the eyes.

"Why didnt you tell me?" he said wanting to wrap his arms around her.

"Claire you know this is a phelony offence?" the judge said.

"No I didnt, but cant we to parole or I dont know." she stressed.

"What about OVW?" Mr Orton asked the judge.

"What is OVW?" the judged asked.

"Its a Wrestling training camp." he stated. "They can learn disiplan and things like that while being together," he paused. "If Claire is pregnant then she can do light duties until the baby is born and them go full time." he informed.

"It's win win." Claire's father agreed. "they can work towards their future but still be punished for their crime."

The judge thought on that for a moment, then agreed.

A month later, Claire and Randy Orton were Happyly living in Ohio with Claire's older brother John awaiting the birth of their baby Daughter.


End file.
